Serenade
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: As Spirit Detective, Koenma has given Yusuke absolutely nothing, so Yusuke finally asks for a vacation. Koenma agrees, but on one condition…Adult KoenmaYusuke romance, mention of YusukexKurama, YusukexHiei, and KuramaxHiei YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Rowan wanted to write a Koenma/Yusuke one-shot, so this was born. She couldn't help it! She was inspired! The muses have been watching too much YYH lately…what can we say?

This story has no spoilers- completely AU! Enjoy!

**Serenade**

Chapter One

It was at the end of another mission, the nine hundred and seventeenth, if Yusuke had counted right, and as the detective and his team returned to the Spirit World with the apprehended criminals in tow, Yusuke had decided it was high time he received some days off. It was only fair, he felt; after all, if Koenma could send the human around the three worlds chasing after wayward demons and crooked humans without pay, it was the least the immortal could do to compensate him for his pains. And it would be nice to get a break; he didn't like to admit it, but the job of Spirit Detective was taxing at the best of times and a downright pain in the ass at the worst of times. Though he'd be Spirit Detective and take down ten thousand demons daily rather than return to school.

They didn't waste much time dropping the rogue demons off with the ogres in the front lobby, and it wasn't long before Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei were heading out again. Yusuke hung back though, and Hiei threw a questioning glance at him as he walked passed. Yusuke smiled and shook his head, and Hiei nodded. Everything was all right, he knew. Hiei smiled minutely back, then turned and walked swiftly through the gates, quickly catching up with Kurama. Yusuke was content to see the fox reach down and take Hiei's hand in his own. Yusuke resolved that, if Koenma granted him time off, to get them a vacation as well.

Turning suddenly, Yusuke marched quickly down the hall, past the frantic ogres and their overflowing desks to the ornately decorated doors at the end. Pushing the doors open with little effort, Yusuke steadily approached Koenma's choice place of rule. The toddler looked up from some papers George had dumped on his desk, next to the other numerous piles swamping his desk and trickling to the floor. Koenma was more than happy for a distraction, albeit in the form of his stubborn, often reckless, Spirit Detective. "Hello Yusuke," he said. "What do you want?"

Yusuke was towering over the immortal, his face set and stern. "I want a vacation."

Koenma nearly choked on his pacifier. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "I've been working for you non-stop, on more than nine hundred cases and you haven't paid me once. I figure the least I get is some days off," he reasoned.

Koenma smiled as he spoke. "I would think bringing you back to life is payment enough. Don't you think so Yusuke?"

He snorted. "You wouldn't have a Spirit Detective if you didn't bring me back," he pointed out. "Besides, even if that is the case and the cost of bringing me back to life is to be Spirit Detective for the rest of my life, the others at least deserve some kind of time off for their troubles."

"You seem to forget, Yusuke, that the only reason Kurama and Hiei are on your team at all is because they're on probation. They don't get vacation off of their sentences."

Yusuke frowned at the infant's logic. "Well Botan at least deserves some sort of pay!" he shouted.

Koenma smiled around his baby blue pacifier at the boy. "Yusuke, Botan has served the Spirit World for many millennia. She has never once had a vacation."

"All the more reason she should have one!" Yusuke argued back. He didn't doubt that Koenma would deny him his own vacation, as well as the two demons, but surely the toddler wasn't so cruel to deny Botan one as well?

Yusuke need not have worried; it was obvious that the immortal was simply pulling Yusuke's leg. But he conceded as Yusuke's voice rose to shrill and frantic volumes. "All right Yusuke, you may all have vacation, but on one condition."

Yusuke, surprised that Koenma had agreed, nodded eagerly, too shocked to speak.

"I shall accompany you on your vacation."

"No!" Yusuke said immediately, the hair on his neck raising as he denied Koenma's request. "You can't come with us; it wouldn't be a vacation with you there!"

Koenma looked down at his lap. "Oh," he said softly, and for the first time Yusuke saw the immortal as more than just his boss, the higher authority. There was human sadness and human hurt in Koenma's large golden eyes and Yusuke began to see him, not as Koenma, the son of Enma, King of the Spirit World, but simply as the toddler he was. He had never imagined that Koenma ever felt lonely or left out, but he could see now that he did, and it touched Yusuke.

"I- I didn't mean that, Koenma," he whispered, ashamed of his earlier immature reaction. "I think it'd be great if you joined us. After all, without your consent to it, there would be no vacation. I guess it's the least we can do to let you come with us," he said.

Koenma looked up, a kindling of happiness evident in his eyes, but there was a shield that he had unknowingly raised, veiling his eyes with guarded caution. It wasn't often that Koenma let himself care about a human being. He had made that mistake with Sensui; he didn't want to be disappointed by Yusuke as well.

"Thank you," he said, his voice quiet. Then, suddenly, his eyes cleared and the Koenma Yusuke knew, the one who really was just a miniature ruler who liked to suck on his pacifier, was back. "We'll leave in a week," he declared.

---

Yusuke told Hiei the news first. Because the fire demon was at Kurama's, the fox inadvertently found out as well. Hiei had been living with his fellow demon for a couple months now, ever since the two of them had become lovers. It still hurt a little for Yusuke to see the two of them together, especially when he didn't even have Keiko's shoulder to lean on anymore. Botan wasn't much help either, claiming it really was his entire fault. Kuwabara was still unaware of what happened between his teammates behind closed doors, and the three of them intended to keep it that way. Though, Yusuke supposed, it really was for the best.

Yusuke was not surprised when Hiei answered the door to Kurama's apartment, nor was he surprised to find him answering it naked, but then, he didn't surprise easily these days. Well, except for the strange conversation he had had with Koenma not hours before. However, after finding Keiko and Botan exchanging chaste kisses on the school rooftop, there wasn't much left in the world that Yusuke found unusual.

"Detective," Hiei said dryly, obviously not pleased at the interruption, especially not from his former lover.

Yusuke flinched. "Hello Hiei. Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all," Hiei said, standing to the side to let the boy in. "Kurama and I were just getting ready to clean the bathroom."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he stepped inside. "That dirty, eh? Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"You found the key," Hiei said. Yusuke smirked but shook his head.

"No, unfortunately; that's lost for good, I think."

"Whatever will you tell people when they ask about the mutilated handcuffs." Hiei stated sardonically. He had led Yusuke further into the apartment and they were now standing in front of the room he and Kurama shared.

"The truth," Yusuke replied with a short laugh.

"And what is that?"

"That a friend and I got kinky one night and in our fun lost the key."

It was Hiei's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh? So I'm a friend."

"You always were, Hiei," Yusuke replied softly. "I didn't think things would change…after…"

Hiei shook his head. "Ch, I should have left you in those handcuffs if you were going to be this stupid."

Yusuke grinned. "Would have been hard to explain to Koenma and the others!"

Hiei smirked lightly as he pushed the bedroom door and walked inside. "I'd have thought of something." He then turned and slowly picked his way through clothes until he settled on his regular black garb. He walked slowly, not shy about Yusuke seeing him naked; he was comfortable in his skin. Yusuke remembered a time when Hiei would have been blushing if anyone saw him nude. Now, though, it was so natural for the demon, and Yusuke felt a pang of sadness at that. He had tried so hard to show Hiei just how sexy he really was, but it was Kurama that made him aware of that. Yusuke had always longed for him to flaunt it; now, he did.

"You came here for something," Hiei said once he was clothed. Yusuke nodded absently, following Hiei as he walked into the living room. Kurama was not around and Yusuke wondered where the fox had disappeared. As they passed the bathroom door, Yusuke saw the light on and thought that maybe Hiei hadn't been lying before. They continued back to the front of the apartment, Hiei taking a seat on the couch and Yusuke settling for the coffee table.

"Yes. I've been thinking for a while-"

"That's different."

Yusuke scowled. "Hey!" he laughed, only pretending to sound offended and knowing it only came out that more amused. "Well anyway, I realized that Koenma doesn't pay me to be Spirit Detective; that I never got a paycheck ever."

"Took you long enough."

Yusuke ignored his comment. "So I asked him for some days off."

Hiei blinked. "He said no."

Yusuke smiled. "Nope! He actually gave us all vacation time!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "That's not surprising, though there must be a catch." It took a moment more for Hiei to fully understand Yusuke's words, after which his eyes went wide with shock. "All of us?" he asked.

Yusuke nodded proudly. "Yup! We leave in a week!"

Hiei nodded sagely. "There is definitely a catch."

Yusuke looked down at his hands, cleared his throat, and nodded. "Uh, yeah, actually, there is."

Silence.

Yusuke looked up. "Um…Koenma's coming with us."

Silence. A nod.

"Can't be helped," Hiei said at last, standing as he did so. Yusuke leaped to his feet as well.

"Hiei?" he said. "There was something else."

Hiei glanced up at the human and then sighed a little when he saw the reproachful look in his chocolate brown eyes. He sat down, Yusuke mirroring his movements.

"Hiei, I just want to know…why you left me," Yusuke whispered.

Hiei growled softly under his breath. "Yusuke, we discussed this already," he said.

Yusuke sighed. Yes, he knew why Hiei left him, but every opportunity he got he wanted to hear it again, to hear why once more. Hiei told him many times, just to humor the detective. They had been once friends and lovers at the same time; Yusuke thought for awhile that they could even be lifetime mates. That was hard to get over, the fact that they were never anything close.

Yusuke genuinely loved Hiei, who had been so vulnerable when he first spent the night with him. Hiei had needed someone to protect him, comfort him, and otherwise show affection. The demon had spent so much time taking care of himself, Yusuke was more than glad to take over for awhile and take on Hiei's emotional baggage. Over time, however, Yusuke knew things were changing- at the beginning, Yusuke nearly always topped, Hiei being too shy about sex then. Near the end of their relationship, though, Hiei became bold and rather kinky, much to his lover's surprise. Hiei was on top nearly all the time and Yusuke knew, then, that things were over between them. Not that he didn't like to submit to Hiei; Yusuke was holding the demon back.

Yusuke hadn't known about the handcuffs- the ones that now hung from his bed frame like mementos of a tumultuous battle- until the night things ended between them. That's when he found out about Hiei's secret stash of whips, chains…leather pants…and other toys as well. It came as no surprise when Kurama and Hiei became lovers.

Yes, Yusuke and Kurama had had something once. But their 'relationship' had been mostly centered around the fucking as opposed to anything else. Now Kurama was _kinky_, Yusuke found- not quite his taste, but it certainly was fun nonetheless. Yusuke imagined many times for his amusement the look on Ms. Minamino's face if she ever looked in her son's closet. And Yusuke still wondered how Kurama managed to fit the rest of his toys (not to mention his own- very extensive- leather wardrobe) inside his school locker. But then, the Youko _was_ a thief once.

Speaking of the fox, at that moment of Yusuke's reflecting, he stuck his head into the living room. "Hiei, aren't you coming?" he asked impatiently, stepping into the room fully and approached his lover.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh when he realized exactly what he had interrupted by coming over to their home. Hiei hadn't meant to clean the bathroom- from the suspicious white liquid smeared across Kurama's belly, Hiei planned to clean Kurama instead.

"Oh hello Yusuke, I didn't see you there," Kurama remarked, smiling at him. "I can see why my Hiei got distracted."

Yusuke grinned at the fox. "I actually came to tell you guys something."

Kurama sat down beside Hiei. They did not hold hands, but the fire demon inched closer to the other demon. Yusuke used to hold Hiei close when they sat together. Hiei didn't need that anymore. However, Yusuke felt the need to hold someone close again.

"Oh? Does this have something to do with your conversation with Koenma?"

"You knew I spoke to Koenma?" Kurama shot Yusuke a "you-know-I-know-everything" look. "Uh, right. Well, anyway, what I wanted to say was we're going on vacation!"

Kurama nodded. "Koenma's coming with us?" Yusuke blanched. "Oh, I overheard your conversation just now. I have very good hearing you know."

"Yeah, Koenma insisted on going." There was an inscrutable expression on Yusuke's face that neither of his ex-lovers had ever seen before, nor could they interpret at all what he was thinking at that moment the look passed over his face.

"So," Kurama spoke, "where are we going?"

Yusuke lifted his head and the look was gone. "I forgot to ask."

---

Kuwabara came by a few hours later, exhilarated about going overseas- apparently Koenma had informed Botan of this rare gift, as well as imparting the location of their vacation to her as well. She found Kuwabara at the Urameshi's apartment and told him the news. Naturally he insisted that Yukina come as well, arguing that she only ever came to the human world to find her brother and deserved to enjoy her time there for once. Koenma granted the ice maiden permission to do so, which meant booking three doubles and one single on the cruise ship they were taking to the Caribbean. Room assignments were simple enough- the two girls would share a room, Kurama and Hiei, for apparent reasons, shared a room where, the moment they arrived, they pushed the beds next to each other to make their activities easier to do, Yusuke and his classmate got the third double and Koenma, being the infant heir apparent of the Spirit World, got the only single. And so they sailed to the Caribbean.

The first day on the cruise ship, Yusuke discovered something new- sea sickness. It was hard getting to sleep, with Kuwabara retching in the toilet during half of the night. The second night it was barely tolerable and by the third Yusuke wanted to throw his comrade overboard. He refrained from doing so, but did not even attempt to fall asleep that night, walking aimlessly around the deck as he whiled away the hours until morning.

He never expected to meet anyone in his wandering that night, least of all Koenma.

_TBC…_

And so ends Chapter One of Serenade. Anyone reading this is in luck, because Chapter Two is already written, which means no long waits! Chapter Three is almost done as well, and Chapter Four is already being laid out for writing. This story was actually originally supposed to be a one-shot, which explains so much already written. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan wanted to write a Koenma/Yusuke one-shot, so this was born. She couldn't help it! She was inspired! The muses have been watching too much YYH lately…what can we say?

This story has no spoilers- completely AU!

**Serenade **

Chapter Two

The immortal came upon Yusuke as the boy was leaning over the ship's railing, trying to see the fish below.

"Better watch it or you might slip," he remarked, nearly causing the detective to fall into the water when he spoke from the darkness.

"Koenma!" Yusuke exclaimed, righting himself as he turned around. "Damn it, don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said, but Yusuke could tell he felt anything but. "So, Yusuke, what are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Yusuke replied with the old cliché, then frowned. "In fact, I will. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night Koenma? And in your adult form?"

Koenma glanced down at his now nearing six-foot body. "It's easy to trip over things when I'm small," he replied.

"Oh. But what are you doing out here anyway?"

Koenma walked towards Yusuke until he was standing beside him. "Couldn't sleep," he said as he leaned against the rail. "You?"

"Same." He did not go into the details of Kuwabara's illness. "Say Koenma? Why don't you use your grown up body more often?"

Koenma shrugged. "Takes up too much energy," he reasoned simply.

"Oh." Yusuke propped his back against the ship's rail, his face level with Koenma's studious one, his arms draped over the side. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"Nightmares."

Pause. "Tell me?"

"Some other time."

"Okay." Yusuke stood. "Good night Koenma. Don't stay up too late." As Yusuke returned to his room, he scowled slightly. Why would Koenma lie to him? First, that thing about changing into adult form. Yusuke sensed the immortal's energy. Instead of the change sapping Koenma of his spirit energy, it was strengthening it. And Yusuke could tell that Koenma hadn't slept a wink- he was not awake because of nightmares. There was something else troubling him. What, Yusuke wasn't sure. He knew, though, that whatever it was bothering him would not go away in a day. Koenma would be wandering the ship the next night, and the night after, and the night after that. Yusuke intended to get the truth from him. He would be sure to stay awake.

And if Kuwabara's sea sickness continued, Yusuke was assured not to get a good night's sleep.

---

"Koenma?" They were walking along the edge of the cruise liner's Olympic sized swimming pool, the moonlight dancing along the tiny ripples as they walked in silence.

"Yes Yusuke?" The immortal was once again in his adult form, something that both made Yusuke at ease and tense at the same time. If asked to explain, he would be incapable of giving a proper explanation as to why this was so. Something about the ruler's vulnerability reminded the detective of Hiei.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Koenma, who was watching the moon's path and her silent flirting with the water, glanced up inquisitively at his companion. "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Yusuke repeated.

"No." Yusuke looked over quickly, surprised by the sudden, abrupt response, causing Koenma to flush slightly. It was strange, to see his cheeks turn pink. "I mean…I'm not quite sure. I guess I did, a little bit. But that was a long time ago…we were…well, he was, quite young back then."

"'He'?" Yusuke repeated.

"Does that bother you?" Koenma asked defiantly.

Yusuke grinned reluctantly. "Apparently Kuwabara isn't the only one who doesn't know what happens with his teammates behind closed doors."

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" Koenma asked around his blue pacifier.

Yusuke stopped walking without warning and approached the side of the pool. Sitting by the edge, he rolled his pants legs up and removed his shoes and socks, dipping his tired feet in the cool water. Koenma stood beside him, watching the boy with adamant curiosity. "The first time I slept with a man was about a year ago. We were fighting- I was winning- and then he took off his shirt. Right after I kicked his ass, he…" Yusuke smirked. "Let's just say I submitted to him. First time I wasn't the pitcher, but then there's a first time for everything.

"I think his name was Tsume. We fucked a couple times after that, but they weren't exactly memorable encounters, just some cheap pleasure." Yusuke looked out across the still pool, and started kicking his feet up and down, creating tiny waves that disturbed the surface of the water. "Then Kurama came along one afternoon, wet and dripping from an unexpected thunderstorm. We had a few goes in the sack, but nothing special, though it was a lot of fun. It's not often I let someone get the better of me."

Koenma smirked at this. "Actually, I was vaguely aware of you and Kurama. Botan hinted at such."

Yusuke laughed softly. "Must have been the time we asked her to join us. We wanted to know what it would be like with a girl. She declined."

Koenma shook his head. His ears were red by now. "So after you and Kurama?" he asked, prompting Yusuke to finish his story.

Yusuke paused, hesitating before he continued his story. "Well, after Kurama, things…sex, everything, changed. I fell in love with Hiei." Yusuke blushed softly. "I guess it was his vulnerability I fell in love with really. He needed someone to take care of him. So I did."

"What went wrong?" Koenma queried, then turned his head abashedly the moment the words left his lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

Yusuke chuckled bitterly. "You probably shouldn't, but you don't feel sorry about wanting to know, do you?"

"No," Koenma admitted.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Now where was I again?" Yusuke flexed his big toes absently as he peered at the moon above them. "Oh, right. Hiei and me. Yeah, you could say something went wrong. Hiei got kinky and soon, I knew I was doing more harm than good to him."

"In what sense?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. "I was holding the demon inside Hiei back. Because I babied him," and here Yusuke smirked up at his companion, "I wasn't allowing the primal demon instincts to take over. Demons, I have found, can be quite horny, kinky little bastards in the bedroom. Hiei, it turned out, is no different. It just took him a while to realize that."

Koenma nodded absently, his eyes fixed on a point over the edge of the deck. Yusuke glanced down at his feet, moving them through the water playfully, creating tiny whirlpools with his toes. For a while, the only sounds were the chlorinated water lapping the sides of the pool and the ocean slapping against the ship. Neither spoke, Yusuke distracted by the ripples and Koenma seemingly frozen stiff standing.

Finally, Koenma sank next to the human and, taking his slippers off and setting them delicately beside him, slipped his own pale feet into the pool, his tiny toes shyly waving up at him. "Do you miss Hiei?" he finally whispered.

Yusuke shrugged faintly. "Sometimes, when my bed feels too big or my arms too empty. Sometimes it's not really Hiei I miss, just the warmth of another body next to mine. The comfort of knowing I'm not alone."

Koenma nodded. "Humans are very gregarious creatures, aren't they?"

"We don't like to be alone," Yusuke agreed. "What about you? Are you reticent or do you prefer company as well?"

Koenma sighed. "It depends on the company," he muttered softly.

Yusuke lifted his head and gazed closely at the immortal. "Koenma, have you ever loved anyone?" he asked once again.

"Yes."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay."

_TBC…_

Chapter Two is the shortest, but it's my favorite, because I love the dialogue in this part. Another thing I love are…reviews! hint, hint

Chapter Three is nearly finished, I just have one last scene to complete, so expect it (hopefully) by next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan wanted to write a Koenma/Yusuke one-shot, so this was born. She couldn't help it! She was inspired! The muses have been watching too much YYH lately…what can we say?

This story has no spoilers- completely AU!

**Serenade **

Chapter 3

About three days later, they arrived at their destination, a small island in the Caribbean that glowed with the aroma of strange, exotic spices, and invited the team of weary investigators to relax. Kuwabara finally got better those last three days of the cruise, so Yusuke was able to sleep peacefully at last. He didn't know whether Koenma still walked the deck at night. The thought of the handsome young man, though only young in appearance, walking by himself each night disturbed the detective, but there wasn't much he could do, he felt. If something was bothering the immortal, he would have to deal with it himself.

When they arrived at the hotel, a beautiful, orange clay building with gorgeous red flowers Yusuke had never seen encircling the pillars and hugging the hotel's walls and including a spectacular view of the vibrant blue ocean, relaxation and serenity settled upon Yusuke and his entourage, loosening their tense muscles and livening their spirits. Once again, Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a room, with Kurama and Hiei next door, and Botan and Yukina across the hall. A few doors down was Koenma's room, which, once the immortal settled in, remained closed to all the others, as if shutting out the tranquility that had infected the rest of the group. Yusuke was perturbed by this until Kuwabara, along with the girls, insisted he join them in a trip to the beach. Shrugging his shoulders, Yusuke made a mental note to speak with Koenma later, then grabbed his swim trunks and headed out.

The sun was setting by the time Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the girls returned from the beach. They were joined by Hiei and Kurama soon after that and all six went to dinner. No one saw Koenma standing by his hotel window watching them with forlorn desire; however, when Yusuke, feeling sad eyes staring down at him, turned from the table to glance up at the hotel, he could have sworn he saw a pair of intense golden orbs watching him. But they disappeared so fast he wasn't sure.

Yusuke didn't get a chance to speak with Koenma that night, returning to the hotel so late all he could think of doing was surrender to slumber. The moon was closer on the island, Yusuke noted as he lay waiting for sleep to take over. It was brighter here too, as if something pulled the moon towards the island. Perhaps the spices, the warm beaches, the crystal water, or something else, something as strong as the attraction between two people, or stronger, because physical beauty and lust are not enough to seduce the moon.

Across the street sat a two-story brown clay house that, earlier that evening had been alight with festivities. As Yusuke walked past on his way back to the hotel, he heard laughter, music, and saw beautiful girls in wild, colorful dresses spinning around like tops with their equally handsome partners. In the corner there was a desolate girl no older than Yusuke who quietly slunk up the stairs and into her room. She had been waiting for someone who never came. Now, as Yusuke lay in bed, looking out the window, a light on the second story flickered on and the shadow of the girl crossed to the side window, looking out into the yard. Yusuke, curious, stepped out of bed and went to his window as well.

A figure cloaked in darkness ran lightly over the grass and below the lit window. As the light briefly passed over the darting figure, Yusuke saw a young man with boyish features cradling in his arms what looked to be some sort of guitar or similar local instrument. Leaning forward, Yusuke waited for the next move between the secret lovers, the girl watching out her window and the boy watching from below.

When the boy brought the guitar up and played the first low chord, Yusuke froze, entranced. The girl in her window also seemed to still. The boy began to sing softly in a language Yusuke couldn't understand, but the melody of the song was sweet, soft, and laced with sadness. The girl strained against the window frame, her body leaning eagerly out as though she were waiting to sprout wings and fly down to her unreachable lover. The lover, equally anxious, lifted his body as tall as he could, as though he too would take flight and sweep up the girl in his arms. Though Yusuke couldn't understand what the lover sang to his beloved trapped in her tower, he smiled lightly at them both and, as he drifted off to sleep to the boy's serenade, he swore he saw them fly.

---

"I don't understand why you care so much," Kuwabara grumbled as Yusuke quickly changed his wrinkled clothing for attire more appropriate for visiting the son of Enma. "He's just a brat toddler who happens to be precocious enough to know how to speak."

"Congratulations, Kuwabara," Hiei remarked from the doorway, clapping his hands sarcastically. "To think you actually use big words in your vocabulary. You must have worked on that for months. I'm impressed."

Kuwabara jumped; he had had his back turned towards the door and did not see their demon companions standing there. "Perverts!" he accused, turning on the pair, pointing a long pale finger at them. "Urameshi's still changing!"

Yusuke shrugged. "Ah, let them watch. Nothing they haven't seen before."

Kuwabara, who was not aware Yusuke was gay and had slept with both demons on numerous occasions, stared incredulously at his classmate until he realized that he was staring at Yusuke half-naked. When he realized this, he quickly turned away, blushing furiously. "I have no clue what you're talking about," he stated.

Yusuke smirked, then pulled on a light blue shirt, straightened out the few creases in the fabric, and approached the doorway. "I'm worried about Koenma," he said. "Are either of you interested in checking on him or shall I go alone? Kuwabara has already made it clear that he doesn't care either which way about him," he said with obvious irritation.

Hiei shook his head. "Ch, why should we have to check on him? He's been around long enough to take care of himself. And besides, if he wants to shut himself in his room, I say let him."

Yusuke frowned. "Still, it would be nice, just to show we care?"

"Yusuke has a point," Kurama spoke. "Koenma is the reason we are on this vacation and if something is bothering him, it would be a kind gesture of friendship to show we are worried. However, if we all go at once, it may surprise him so much he'd go into shock." Kurama smiled reluctantly, barely trying to hide his mirth.

Yusuke sighed resignedly. "Fine, whatever. Some friends you guys are. Guess you don't care about Koenma that much," he retorted, affronted at their reluctance to see the immortal.

"Like I said before," Kuwabara replied, "I don't understand why _you_ care so much."

Yusuke pretended to ignore him, but Hiei and Kurama turned on the detective as well. "Yes, Yusuke, why do you care?"

"You seem a bit too eager to see Koenma," Hiei added suspiciously.

Yusuke scoffed. "Are you saying I'm in love with him? That's stupid. I'm worried, that's all. He's my friend."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances; there was that look on Yusuke's face again, the inscrutable, puzzling, indefinable look. But before they could decipher the meaning of Yusuke's odd expression it was gone, mainly because so was Yusuke, having roughly pushed passed the demons into the hallway.

"See you guys later," Yusuke called gruffly, shortly waving his hand before disappearing into the shadows of the unlit corridor. It was dark inside the hotel during the day when they sun was rising; none of the windows opened out directly to the east.

Hiei shrugged and stepped into the hallway, closely followed by his lover. "So, what do you want to do today, Kurama?" he asked.

"I wonder if Yusuke is in love with him."

"Excuse me?"

Kurama started and looked down at the puzzled demon at his side. "Sorry Hiei, I was just thinking."

"I heard," Hiei retorted dryly. "To be honest, I think Yusuke just needs a good lay."

Kurama pondered this thought. "Hm, you're probably right Hiei. Oh well, it's not our problem anymore. Want to go to the beach?"

Hiei smirked. "I understand there's a nice stretch of rocks that no one goes to."

"I like the way you think, koishii," Kurama smirked back.

Hiei just grinned and pulled the fox down the hall with him. Kuwabara was more confused than ever, until Yukina came by and he forgot everything.

---

Yusuke marched down the hall towards Koenma's room, his face as set as his friends' mocking words and his stupid retort echoed in his head.

"_You seem a bit too eager to see Koenma." _

"_Are you saying I'm in love with him?"_

"_I don't understand why you care so much."_

"_Are you saying I'm in love with him?" _

Yusuke shook his head in frustration. 'No!' he wanted to shout. 'I'm not in love with him, I'm not!' Part of him just scoffed and pretended not to listen. The other half was not convinced.

In a foul mood Yusuke arrived in front of Koenma's door. Knocking once on the door, Yusuke barked. "Koenma, are you in there?" No answer. Yusuke rapped his knuckles against the wood a second time. "Koenma, I know you're in there! Open the door!" When Yusuke still did not receive an answer, he grabbed the door handle and turned. The door swung open in front of him and the boy swept inside the room. "Koenma, what's wrong with you?"

Koenma stood with his back to the door, his adult form standing at the window, looking out. Without turning, the immortal spoke. "Hello to you too Yusuke."

Yusuke scowled at Koenma's back. "I asked you a question!" He stamped his foot for emphasis, and if Koenma had been in a more convivial mood, he would have remarked that the detective looked remarkably more like the toddler than he ever did. However, he simply inclined his head towards Yusuke's voice and whispered coolly, "And?"

The boy's frowned darkened. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Koenma shrugged softly. "I don't have to," he replied. "Besides, nothing is 'wrong' with me."

Yusuke jumped forward, pointing a finger at the immortal. "Ah ha!" he cried, "You just answered my question!"

Koenma shook his head with a barely audible laugh. "No, I proved your question irrelevant. You asked what was wrong with me, not if there _was_ something wrong. Since there's nothing 'wrong' with me, I cannot properly answer your question."

Yusuke glowered darkly. "But you've stayed in your room all day!" he complained loudly.

"I was resting," Koenma whispered. "I…don't travel well." He leaned his elbows on the windowsill, his shoulders hunched together.

Yusuke's expression softened slightly. "Still…" he said quietly, "you haven't spoken to anyone since we got here."

Koenma stood up and slowly turned around to face the detective. His brows were turned down in irritation. "I told you before, remember? I'm a laconic, antisocial person."

"You told me it depended on the company."

Koenma nodded firmly. "So it does."

Yusuke stepped further into the room, taking a measured step closer to the immortal. "Then whose company do you prefer?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does!" the detective barked.

Koenma tilted his head to the side, question. "Why does it matter?" he muttered delicately.

Yusuke scowled. "Because…," he began, fishing for words. "Because I want to be your friend, dammit!"

Koenma froze, then coolly turned his body away from Yusuke. "If it's pity you're offering, no thank you. I'm better off without your empty sympathies."

Yusuke was infuriated at Koenma's lack of understanding. "It's not pity, dammit! I really do want to be your friend Koenma!" he yelled at the immortal's back.

Koenma hunched his shoulders together and flinched at Yusuke's words. "Stop, Yusuke, please. Stop it, before I believe what you're saying is true. I neither want nor need your 'friendship.'"

Yusuke's eyebrows slid down his face at those words. They stood unmoving for a moment and Yusuke faintly heard music float in from the window, lazily weaving the scents of the island into his senses. He sighed deeply then slowly walked towards the canopied bed against the wall between the door and open window. Yusuke plopped down on the side of the mattress, his back to Koenma. The breeze from the window tickled his neck hairs.

"Who was he?" Yusuke whispered after a time.

Koenma seemed to start, half turning to look at him before stopping in his movement. "Excuse me?"

"You know," Yusuke elaborated, "the one you loved?"

Koenma closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "He was…no one."

Yusuke's mouth turned up in a small smirk as he fell upon on the bedcovers and downy feather pillows. "A former Spirit Detective?" he asked lightly.

Koenma nodded again, his eyes still shut. "Yes, you could say that." Yusuke lay on the bed, looking up at the immortal and studying his face intently. The view was different when he looked at Koenma sideways.

"Was it…Sensui?" he whispered. He sat up on the bed, tucking his legs underneath him and gripping his knees eagerly as he leaned forward, a light of understanding sparkling in his eyes. "That's the one, isn't it? You were in love-"

"Enough, Yusuke, please!" Koenma snapped suddenly, his eyes whipping open in an anxious, impatient frown. "Yes, I did love Shinobu," he continued in clipped tones, "but that was a long time ago! He was young, he didn't know-"

"He didn't love you back, did he?"

Koenma's brow creased as he entreated, "Yusuke-"

"Well, did he?" Yusuke repeated irritably. "I don't see what age has to do with anything, unless he shunned you because you loved him," he babbled in a continuous stream of consciousness. "Or did he have an affair and you threw him out? Well, Koenma, what is it?"

Koenma sighed and moved towards the bed, delicately sitting upon the edge of the sheets. "I…didn't want to see him get hurt," he explained. "I tried to shield him from the evils of the world, so, as Spirit Detective, I never gave him a hard task. In a sense, I babied him." Koenma smiled at the joke, but then his face grew serious again. "Eventually he figured out that I was holding out on him, and he demanded that I trust him to do well. I always knew he would, I just…I wanted to maintain his innocence.

Koenma turned his face towards the window and the slight wind played with his hair, ruffling it in an affectionate manner, as if the wind herself were running her fingers through his light auburn locks. "It was my fault, in the end. I taught him to see the world as black and white- that demons are evil, humans are good, and that's how the worlds work. If I had shown him at the beginning all the shades of grey, maybe…" Koenma trailed off, as if unsure how he would finish the thought.

"Maybe you wouldn't be here with me, talking about should have beens? You'd be in Sensui's arms right now, happy as a honeybee." Yusuke's voice had grown bitter, causing Koenma to glance sharply back at the detective.

"He never loved me back, y'know," he murmured.

"I know," Yusuke replied quickly. "He probably doesn't know how to love."

"Hn." Yusuke frowned. Half of him had wanted Koenma to agree with him and was disappointed when he didn't.

Yusuke unfolded his legs and stretched them towards the bottom of the bed, then leaned his back against the wooden headboard. Koenma watched as Yusuke made himself comfortable, his eyes distant as he scrutinized him. Once Yusuke was settled, he turned his head to Koenma and smiled thoughtfully. "How many times have you been in love, Koenma?"

Koenma started in surprise. "I don't know."

"Oh, I've been in love twice," Yusuke remarked easily, closing his eyes as if satisified.

Koenma frowned in confusion. "Hiei and-"

"Keiko."

"Keiko?" he asked. "I thought she was just a childhood crush."

Yusuke nodded, his eyes still peacefully shut. "She is, but back then it was love."

Koenma nodded. "I see. I never had much time for love," he confessed.

Yusuke's eyes opened to reveal a curious light glowing in their chocolate depths. "So where did Sensui fit in?"

Koenma blushed subtly. "Shinobu…came at the right time, I guess."

Yusuke's voice bubbled over with laughter. "Puberty?" he jibed. "So it was convenient to love Sensui?"

Koenma rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "Not that, stupid," he replied back, biting back a grin. "I guess, I was ready to love. I hadn't before then, so I guess I just wanted to fall in love." Yusuke turned his eyes down towards the covers. He felt inexplicably jealous.

"So why are you staying holed up in here?" he inquired after a moment went past.

"I want to-" Koenma began to create an excuse, but Yusuke cut him off in impatience.

"Who are you hiding from?" he accused sharply, looking up into Koenma's eyes.

"Nobody," Koenma said firmly.

"Yes, you are," Yusuke contradicted.

"No, Yusuke, I just like being alone."

Yusuke tilted his head to the side. "But I don't want you to be."

Koenma turned his back to Yusuke. "Don't pretend to care," he hissed. "It'll only hurt me in the end."

Yusuke sat up quickly and reached a gentle hand out to the immortal. "But I _do_ care, Koenma."

Koenma stood up from the bed and whirled on the detective. "Don't lie to me, Yusuke. It doesn't suit you," he spat.

Yusuke jumped off the other side of the bed in a flurry of movement, bed sheets and limbs. "Fine. Waste away in here," he shouted, moving towards the door. "I'm leaving if I'm going to be accused of lying when I only came out of concern!" Yusuke flew out of the room in rage, slamming the door behind him so the whole room shook hours after the mortal had left.

_TBC…_

Chapter Three is …wow. I love this chapter, because I just love Kuwabara in it. Anyway, that last scene took forever to finish, but it's done! Chapter Four is in the early stages of being written, but I expect it to be done for next week. In the meantime, please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan wanted to write a Koenma/Yusuke one-shot, so this was born. She couldn't help it! She was inspired! The muses have been watching too much YYH lately…what can we say?

This story has no spoilers- completely AU!

**Serenade **

Chapter 4

Yusuke stormed irately across the beach, absently kicking at the sand to ease his frustration at Koenma. The sun was still high in the sky and Yusuke's stomach rumbled to remind him that he needed to eat, but Yusuke ignored the call, choosing instead to splash into the ocean and cool his feet while he created cross ripples in the water. After a moment, Yusuke stood still and, turning, saw Kurama walking down the beach towards him.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke called, waving. "Where's Hiei?"

Kurama smiled at his friend as he approached. "Hello Yusuke. How is Koenma?"

Yusuke frowned quickly and barked, "Are you avoiding my question?"

Kurama, slightly taken aback by Yusuke's anger, was not fazed, as he replied coolly, "Not at all." He walked into the ocean and stood beside Yusuke, looking out towards the horizon, where the dark blue of the water and the light blue sky chastely kissed. "I'm not sure where Hiei is," Kurama said after a moment. "He just sort of left. He mentioned something about low pants."

Yusuke nodded absently. "Hmm."

"So," Kurama spoke again after a moment, "how is Koenma?"

Yusuke frowned at the fox. "You're so concerned about him now," he remarked only slightly bitter, "why didn't you come with me earlier?"

"I thought you two wanted to be alone."

Yusuke stepped back in surprise and the water swished happily in response like a little pet dog lapping at his feet. "What!" he cried loudly.

Kurama smiled at the boy, then looked towards the blue all around. His green eyes were distant as he spoke in a contemplative tone. "Yusuke," he asked, "you cared about Hiei, didn't you?"

Yusuke turned away from Kurama, his chin tucked into his chest. "You know I did," he whispered. "I still do."

"But not as much as before," Kurama stated firmly. "We never had anything like that Yusuke. There's no love lost between us."

Yusuke glanced sadly over to the fox. "You're still my friend Kurama," he said softly.

"Yes, I know." Kurama smiled light-heartedly at him and then absently kicked at the water. After a minute of splashes, Kurama sat down in the water, his toes stick petulantly out of the water, wiggling up at the sky in an almost mocking way. Kurama tilted his head to the side and spoke. "You know, I had a thought. I could kiss you right now and I wouldn't feel a thing."

Yusuke nodded in acquiescence. "I would probably feel numb as well," he admitted.

Kurama smiled. "When I kiss Hiei though, there's something there, you know?" He frowned in thought. "Like a-"

"-a spark," Yusuke spoke then. "A little firecracker lit between your lips. Like the best smoke of your life."

"You felt it too?" Kurama replied. He leaned back on his elbows buried in the sand. "I'm not surprised. I wonder though," and here he paused, feeling slightly guilty and unsure, but plowing ahead nonchalantly, "what you would feel if you kissed Koenma?"

Yusuke stumbled back in the water from surprise. "Did you say-"

"Koenma?" Kurama smirked kindly. "Yes. If you kissed Koenma, I wonder what would happen."

Yusuke took another step away from the fox, then joined him in the ocean, his shorts soaking in the water but Yusuke didn't care. His face was screwed up in thought, his eyes closed, trying to imagine kissing Koenma. It would be strange- was Koenma taller than him? Yusuke was unable to remember. Well, if they were sitting down, height wouldn't matter much. They would lean towards each other, Yusuke's brown eyes full of life meeting the surreal gold of Koenma, their foreheads would meet with a small bump, and then Yusuke would part his lips slightly and Koenma…Yusuke opened his eyes suddenly and spoke with disappointment. "His pacifier would get in the way."

"I wonder," Kurama mused, "would you like it?"

"His pacifier getting in the way?"

Kurama laughed lightly. "No, would you like to kiss him?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed the mock-offended detective.

Kurama rolled his eyes then stared Yusuke down with a serious expression on his face. "Yusuke, I already know you're gay. Don't forget who dominated whom." Yusuke smiled weakly at Kurama's attempt at humor in his annoyance. "Why's it so bad, then, to want to kiss Koenma?"

"You want to kiss Koenma?" Yusuke tried to joke, but Kurama's stern, set face diluted the boy's mood.

"No," Kurama replied, "but you do. It's written on your face, the feelings you have for him."

"Are you saying I'm in love with Koenma!" Yusuke cried, shooting to his feet in an instant.

Kurama smirked knowingly. "Would I be right?"

Yusuke opened his mouth but no words came out at first and the words that did were less decisive than Yusuke liked. "…I don't know."

"Oh, I think you do," Kurama said, standing. He climbed back up the shore and back towards the hotel when he paused and said over his shoulder, "And it's a bonfire, really."

Yusuke shot the fox a puzzled look. "Kurama?"

"Like drinking liquid fire, nearly drowning in the flames licking their way down your throat," Kurama explained. "That's what it's like when I kiss Hiei. You'll understand, one day."

---

Hiei hadn't returned to the hotel for low pants, as Kurama had thought, though it was a good idea and he did eventually exchange his tan capris for low cut leather pants, but that was once the sun had receded beyond the horizon. Instead, the fire demon found himself before the door at the end of the corridor that Yusuke so kindly had slammed shut not more than fifteen minutes before. Hiei reached up and knocked harshly three times on the wounded wood. Unlike Yusuke, Hiei received a reply.

"Come in, Yusuke," came Koenma's muffled voice.

Hiei opened the door and walked silently inside the room, gently closing the door behind him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Yusuke."

Koenma turned around at Hiei's voice and said, slightly breathless, "Why would I be disappointed?"

Hiei was never one to beat around the bush, so he said bluntly, "Because you're in love with him."

"What makes you say that?" Koenma asked, half-curious.

"Kurama," Hiei said. "He was eavesdropping on your conversation with Yusuke. You're much more open with him; not quite the Koenma we've all come to know. Kurama says it's because you love Yusuke." Hiei smirked. "Kurama likes romance."

"Well, Hiei, what do you think?" Koenma inquired officiously, drawing himself up to his full handsome height.

"I think," Hiei said, "you should get rid of that thing." And he pointed at the baby blue pacifier in Koenma's mouth. "If you're going to go around thinking about kissing Yusuke you should be prepared to follow up, should the detective show similar interest in engaging in such activities."

Koenma glanced down at his pacifier, then slowly lifted his hand to his mouth, his fingers gently caressing the infantile toy. Then his finger tightened their grip on the pacifier and with a satisfying "pop!" it was pulled out of Koenma's mouth. Koenma stared at the pacifier with an inscrutable expression on his face. "It's strange," he murmured. "I'm no longer a child, I suppose."

Hiei was expressionless as he watched the immortal and the one thing that chained him to innocence. "But you won't be a man until you tell Yusuke your feelings for him." Hiei paused, unsure for a moment. "You do love him, right?"

Koenma looked up at Hiei and smiled. "You still care about him, don't you? Suppose he still loves you? Where would that leave me?"

Hiei frowned. "Yes, I care about Yusuke. He showed me love, but he doesn't love me. Not the way I need, and I don't love him the way he needs. That leaves you with the chance to see if you are what Yusuke needs. And, ignoring what Kurama's convinced me to believe, I think you do love him, the way he needs to be loved." Hiei turned away from Koenma and laid his hand on the doorknob. "He needs to be the dominate partner, even if he lets you play that role in bed. Yusuke just wants to protect and to coddle. All he really needs is appreciation of that protection. A pretty boy, that's what he likes."

Koenma smiled broodingly. "Am I a 'pretty boy' Hiei?"

Hiei turned mock-scornful eyes over his shoulder. "You're a prince; of course you are." And then Hiei left.

---

It wasn't hard for Yusuke to find the young lover from the night before; walking through the village beside the ocean, Yusuke heard the familiar strains of the lover's melody. Following the music Yusuke found an old man strumming away on what looked similar to a guitar and even though his voice was old and cracked, he still sang the lovely, foreign words of the song. Though it wasn't _the_ young man Yusuke remembered, there was the young lover in the old man's eyes and that spirit of vitality and youthful lust strummed the guitar and sang the song through the old grandfather. Yusuke reverently bent down before the venerable singer. "Teach me your song," he begged. And the old man agreed and taught the boy the island's song

_TBC…_

Chapter Four took forever to finish, I'm sorry! Actually, it was the Yusuke and Kurama scene that really held this up. I had the dialogue which meant I just had to fill in the action, but I take forever to do that because I'm lazy. The other two scenes were written in one afternoon from my head, so we all know what I shouldn't do, huh? Well, Chapter Five is in my head right now, none on paper, except for the song lyrics Yusuke learns from the old man. Guess what? I wrote the lyrics myself, so I can post them! They're actually in Spanish but I'll make sure to give the English translation, which is the actual thing I wrote (I take French.) Anyway, I'm really excited to know what everyone thought! Please review and I promise I'll try to get Chapter Five up sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

Rowan wanted to write a Koenma/Yusuke one-shot, so this was born. She couldn't help it! She was inspired! The muses have been watching too much YYH lately…what can we say?

This story has no spoilers- completely AU!

**Serenade **

Chapter 5

---

After dinner that evening- Koenma did not join them again and Yusuke, who was obviously irritated by this, did his best to pretend he did not care- they went for a walk on the beach. Kuwabara and Yukina were linked arm in arm, as were Hiei and Kurama, and that left Botan with Yusuke. Botan, who still felt guilty about stealing Yusuke's girlfriend from him- not that Yusuke cared much, being too distracted by his boyfriend to really notice- had been delighted when she learned that Yusuke was homosexual and not interested the least in Keiko. But ever since he and Hiei broke up, she had tried desperately to "pair him up" with someone and took the time on the beach to renew her lately neglected efforts.

"So, Yusuke, fancy anyone lately?" she asked casually as they watched the sun set along the shore's horizon.

Yusuke smiled at the oarswoman. "Funny you should ask, Botan. As a matter of fact, I think I do."

Botan's pink eyes lit up with curiosity. "You don't say? Who is he?"

"Who said it was a he?" Yusuke jibed with a grin on his face.

Botan sighed. "Alright then, who do you like?"

Yusuke didn't speak for a stretched out moment. He was watching the seagulls flirt with the wind. When the birds flew back towards the land, he sighed and faced the oarswoman. "Botan, have you and Keiko ever made love?" Yusuke asked instead of answering Botan's question. His face was solemn; she knew he wasn't kidding around.

Botan raised her eyes towards the beach, as if expecting to see the girl behind her. "No, Yusuke, we haven't. You know Keiko." She looked back at the detective. "Why do you ask?"

Yusuke shrugged, then turned his back on the sunset, turning his eyes towards the hotel. "Just curious. I've never had a relationship that didn't involve sex before."

Botan's mouth fell open in surprise. "Yusuke," she whispered.

The sun's fading rays painted the hotel stucco a deep and vibrant red. The wind was picking up from behind him, as if chasing after the seagulls. Yusuke shivered and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I don't want to lose him, Botan," Yusuke said softly.

"Lose who?" Botan asked as she walked up beside Yusuke, reaching her arm out slowly. She too felt the cold, but she was wearing a lengthy kimono, so her arms were covered in sakura pink cloth.

Yusuke shook his head slightly and turned away from the heart of the island, a smile spread across his face. "What?" he asked frivolously. "I'm sorry Botan, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"Yusuke," Botan urged gently, "tell me who he is. Please."

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, that's okay." Botan's eyes were filled with reproach, so Yusuke softly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't want to get my hopes up, you see."

Botan sighed. "Oh Yusuke, I'm sure, whomever he is…how could he not love you?"

Yusuke just smiled sadly at his friend, then walked away, back up the beach and back to the hotel.

---

The song lyrics were still in his pocket as he returned to the hotel and he reminiscently pulled the paper out of his pocket again. Coincidentally, the old man Yusuke asked the song from happened to speak Yusuke's native language, a convenient trait when it came to translating the words. They were pretty lyrics and for a brief moment, the words reminded Yusuke of Hiei, but he shook that feeling off. He hadn't learned the song for Hiei; not necessarily saying he learned it for Koenma either, and yet…yes, he learned the song, in part, for his employer.

Yusuke cringed at the thought. Damn…he was in love with his boss; he, Yusuke Urameshi who defied authority! The irony of that was immense and Yusuke began to chuckle under his breath. Suddenly he saw movement to his right and, looking over, saw Hiei and Kurama walking towards him. They were holding hands again.

"Yusuke," Kurama said with a smile. "Going back to the hotel?"

Yusuke nodded. "And you both, I suppose?"

Kurama looked down at Hiei, who slowly licked his lips.

"Oh yes, I think so," he said with a slight laugh. "Hiei mentioned something about the romance being better there."

Hiei scowled reprovingly. "I said no such thing. I said the low pants are there; it's too warm to wear them outside, that's all." Kurama laughed and hugged Hiei affectionately.

Yusuke smiled as Kurama pulled Hiei eagerly back up the beach, but then he sighed. Maybe the whole attraction was just so many months of not having sex after all; Yusuke was feeling hornier than usual and hadn't gotten any in quite a while. Seeing his former lovers, he doubted his own feelings for Koenma. Maybe the words he held in his hand were fake; maybe they didn't mean anything at all.

Yusuke sighed in frustration and shoved the lyrics back in his pocket. Turning one last time, he saw Kuwabara and Yukina standing knee deep in the ocean, Botan some ways away from the pair. How did they do it? Yusuke wondered. Yusuke knew Kuwabara's sometimes foolish morals; how did Kuwabara manage to love Yukina without acting on his lust? How was their love any different from the one between Kurama and Hiei?

Was sharing someone's bed that important? Yusuke, thinking about it for what was not the first time, knew that all his relationships failed because of sex- most of them had started that way.

So why should Koenma's bed be any different?

Yusuke snorted in aggravation and turned away from the beach and the setting sun. He was getting ahead of himself. Koenma wasn't even his yet.

An amusing but frightening thought crossed Yusuke's mind as he trekked across the sand towards the hotel. What if all his thinking had jinxed everything? But Yusuke was not superstitious, so all he did was laugh.

---

Yusuke had already gone to bed and the lights were all out when Kuwabara finally returned to their room, creeping softly across the room to his bed so as not to disturb his slumbering colleague and friend. But he need not have bothered; Yusuke was not asleep as the other teen thought.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke whispered into the darkness just as Kuwabara had taken off his shirt.

"Urameshi!" he exclaimed in a loud hush of a voice. "Don't scare me like that!" His eyes were wide, gazing into the blinding darkness. A small sliver of moonlight crept under the drawn shades onto the carpeted floor and across the foot of Yusuke's bed. The covers shifted, and Kuwabara turned his back to Yusuke. "I thought you were asleep," he said as he reached for his nightshirt hanging on the bed's post.

"Can't sleep," Yusuke muttered into his pillow, his eyes staring half-lidded into the dark. "What kept you?"

Kuwabara smiled as he slipped the nightshirt over his head. "Heh, Yukina and I stayed out on the beach to watch the stars." Kuwabara's eyes glowed as his head slipped through. Turning, Yusuke caught the glittering of pure happiness in his friend's eyes. "Hey Urameshi, did you know the stars are much brighter here than back home? It's because there's no ambient light."

"You actually paid attention in class?" Yusuke asked with a laugh in his weary voice.

"Well, no," Kuwabara said, his head hanging down a little with embarrassment. "Yukina actually told me that. She's very smart."

Yusuke smiled at him. "I guess all you need is Yukina to be your tutor and you'd be a genius, huh?" he joked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Kuwabara mused as he kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of his bed.

Yusuke was quiet as he stared at the discarded shoes, waiting until Kuwabara had slipped under his bed covers to speak again. "Was it nice, watching the stars?"

Kuwabara sighed in contentment. "Yeah, it was nice. Yukina and I were lying on the beach under a blanket and I got to put my arm around her shoulders! She told me a lot of the stars' names and I was even able to point out a few! And then we told stories about the stars…" He sighed again as his narrative trailed off into silence.

Yusuke smiled weakly through the darkness and Kuwabara couldn't see it. Exhaling loudly, Yusuke turned onto his back. "Sounds wonderful."

"The best part," Kuwabara said a moment later, "was walking her back to the hotel. Her hand fit so well and it sounded so wonderful when she said she looked forward to seeing me in the morning. That was the best part, leaving her by her room door with the promise of tomorrow."

Neither spoke after that and, a quarter of an hour later, Yusuke heard Kuwabara's snoring from the opposite side of the room. Knowing he would not get any sleep now, Yusuke lifted the covers off him and he stealthily snuck out of the room and out into the hall.

The corridor was dimmed but Yusuke was able to find his way to Koenma's room easy enough- if nothing else, the sounds coming from Kurama and Hiei's room guided him in the right direction. Knocking softly on the wood door, Yusuke swore softly when he got no answer. 'I guess he's asleep,' Yusuke thought to himself and turned away from the room when the door opened and a sliver of light fell out into the hallway.

"Yusuke?" Koenma whispered. The detective spun around.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

Koenma nodded and stepped back from the door to let Yusuke in. The boy stepped into the room, lit by a small lamp by the side of Koenma's bed. The covers had been pulled back and the sheets were wrinkled. Yusuke sat at the end of the bed and Koenma returned to his position at the head.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Yusuke asked quietly once they were both seated.

Koenma shook his head. "No. I-I couldn't sleep."

Yusuke leaned forward in concern, laying a hand unconsciously on Koenma's knee. "Even now? But I thought-"

Koenma shifted his leg and Yusuke's hand fell off onto the covers. "Nightmares," he said dismissively.

"The same as on the boat?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, the same," he said.

Yusuke pulled his legs onto the bed and under him. Lifting the corner of the bedcovers near him, his fingers idly played with the fabric as he spoke, hesitant but needing to get the words out. "You promised to tell me about it later. This is later."

There was a silence and Yusuke, his eyes focused on his fingers, did not dare look up. He hoped he had not prodded too far and offended Koenma in any way. After a moment, Koenma had not spoken and Yusuke looked up. Koenma frowned at him. "Why are you here, Yusuke?"

Yusuke mirrored Koenma's frown. "I'm sick and tired of you changing the subject, Koenma!" he cried.

"So go to sleep," was Koenma's calm reply.

Yusuke's eyes fell back to his hands. "I…can't," he confessed.

"Oh-?"

Yusuke did not reply, instead dropping the corner in his hands and letting his legs fall off the side of the bed. Standing, he walked over to the window, the shades open and opened just enough for him to hear the faint sound of a song. It was the same serenade from the other night. Yusuke smiled wistfully, to the consternation of Koenma. "You know, Koenma, this island has a song," Yusuke said conversationally, leaning comfortably against the windowsill. "Have you heard it?"

Koenma closed his eyes. "…Yes, I have."

"Isn't it pretty?"

Koenma nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. "It's…beautiful, Yusuke."

Yusuke abandoned the windowsill and walked back over to the bed, sitting down beside Koenma, a little closer than before. "Y'know," he said lightly, "you ought to see the beach just as the sun is setting. It'll take your breath away."

Koenma sighed, then opened his eyes, finding Yusuke's lively brown eyes closer than he expected. He leaned against the bed frame. "Why are you here?" he asked again, his voice a whisper now.

"I told you," Yusuke said firmly. Koenma turned his eyes down. "I want you to be happy; I want to be your friend."

"Do you expect me to believe that Yusuke?" he murmured. "That you honestly want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do," Yusuke frowned, reaching his hand out to the immortal. He laid it on Koenma's shoulder, forcing Koenma to turn his eyes back to Yusuke. "I care about you Koenma."

"You don't mean that, you know," Koenma said woefully, but so matter-of-factly that Yusuke's hand dropped in surprise.

"Yes, I do," Yusuke said softly.

"But caring leads to pain;" Koenma said with conviction. "I can't care about you Yusuke."

Yusuke's face was twisted with confusion and helpless sorrow. "Where's the harm in being friends?" he asked.

Koenma didn't look up, but shifted away until he was nearly turned away from Yusuke, his back to the window. "Right here," Koenma muttered, lifting a pale hand and clutching his chest right above his heart. Yusuke inched closer still, his hand raised and hovering over Koenma's shoulder again. "I don't want you to be my friend-"

"Koenma-" Yusuke whispered, placing his hand down on the immortal's shoulder.

"-I want more," Koenma said so softly Yusuke nearly thought he imagined it. But he could not have imagined the betrayer of a tear that fell down Koenma's face and stained his clothes.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Yusuke mumbled in Koenma's ear. Koenma turned his face reluctantly to Yusuke's when the boy cupped his chin and turned his head. Yusuke smiled tenderly. "It's not really nightmares, is it?"

"…No."

Yusuke leaned a little closer again, until his lips nearly grazed Koenma's ear. "So how many have you loved?" he breathed.

"Two."

Yusuke moved his head back. "Sensui and…?"

Koenma leaned his head down, avoiding Yusuke's eyes again. "…you, Yusuke. I…love you."

Suddenly Yusuke's hands and warm breath was gone and Koenma was too afraid to see where they had gone. Yusuke's voice came from not too far away; there was no movement or shifting of weight on the bed so Koenma knew Yusuke was still beside him. "I met this old man who taught me the words to the song," Yusuke said, then laughed. There was the sound of crinkled paper and Yusuke still laughing quietly to himself. "I was, heh, going to serenade you but…the words don't really have anything to do with us," Yusuke continued, and suddenly the paper was tossed to the side and Yusuke's hands were back, lifting Koenma's face back up. Yusuke was no longer smiling, his face serious, but the laughter had not escaped from his eyes yet. Yusuke cupped the sides of Koenma's face warmly, and his mouth was unbearably close to Koenma's mouth. "I can think of a much better way of serenading."

Then Yusuke kissed Koenma. They were sitting on the bed so the height didn't matter; later on, Yusuke would find that Koenma was just a little taller than him. But now, in this kiss, height was the last thing on either of their minds, Yusuke's hands and lips and heart working more than his mind. Koenma was frozen by the warmth moving gently against his lips, dazed as Yusuke's hands moved from his cheeks to his shoulders, fingers gripping his shirt softly. His own hands acted where his brain did not, clutching tenderly to Yusuke's neck and weaving gently into his hair, causing Yusuke to smile into the kiss. Then they had to breathe and so they reluctantly parted.

Yusuke grinned at the hazy look in Koenma's golden eyes. Koenma smiled back. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke stopped the immortal by moving close again, his breath stealing away from him. "Koenma?" Yusuke whispered. "Can I…hold you?" Koenma nodded and Yusuke moved his arms around Koenma's shoulders, Koenma's hands falling to Yusuke's waist. The boy rested his head on Koenma's hair, two shades of brown blending on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke sighed contently. "I…don't feel empty anymore," he muttered in Koenma's ear. "You fit."

From Koenma's place in Yusuke's arms, he could see the moon shining behind the window and, below, could see a young lover with a guitar, staring up at his unreachable sweetheart. Koenma snuggled closer into Yusuke, happy to be so close. "Yusuke, do you think the moon on the ocean is as mesmerizing as it was on the boat?" he spoke suddenly.

Yusuke leaned up and Koenma raised his head as well. Yusuke smirked. "We could find out."

Koenma traced a hand up to Yusuke's face, his fingers curiously caressing the smooth skin. "Would you like that?"

Yusuke nodded. "…Yeah."

_End…for now_

Naturally, I loved this chapter, but surprisingly my favorite part was the conversation between Yusuke and Kuwabara…Kuwabara, how did you get so lucky? It seems he got all the best lines in this thing…

Okay, that is the end of Serenade! However, there _will_ be a sequel. You noticed…I did not have Yusuke sing. And I thought about it, and he won't be singing. I will be using the serenade that I wrote for this story in the sequel, so look for that too! Anyway, that will probably be up around September, because I have to get started on it and I want to have at least three chapters written before I post it. So until then, please review! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you all watch for the sequel! Thank you so much everyone who put this story on their favorites list and for all the wonderful reviews. Until then…peace!

P.S. For those who asked for more action with Hiei and Kurama, I promise there will be some in the sequel! I swear! Alright, bye!


End file.
